


I'll love you through Everything

by TVD_Queen



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post-Captain America: Civil War, Steve and Tony trying to fix their relationship, The Avengers trying to repair their broken friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVD_Queen/pseuds/TVD_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight between each other, The Avengers find themselves trying to fix their friendship as well as Tony and Steve trying to fix their relationship while Tony is dealing with Rhodey being in a coma and something a little personal that involves Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve, Tony, Natasha, Wanda, Pepper, Vision, and Sam are currently in the waiting room at the hospital since Rhodey is in a coma.

Tony looked the worst out of all of them, his face was red, tired, stressed, nauseous and very much deep in thought.

(Flash back to earlier in the day)

Steve and Tony were out in the hallway talking.

"I'm sorry Tony-" Steve was saying

"Yeah I know Steve you're always sorry but my friend is in a coma and you chose your 'friend' over me and what we had and our- "Tony was beginning to yell but decided to calm down " you know what, I'm not doing this with you Steve" 

Tony began walking back to the waiting room when Steve called after him but he ignored him.

(Back to the present)

Tony was sitting in thought that he didn't notice Pepper had been calling his name.

"Tony are you alright, Tony, Tony" Pepper was saying when Tony finally looked at her to say something but when he tried he felt vomit coming up his throat. He ran to the nearest garbage can and puked into it.

Pepper rubbed his back as threw up when he finished he looked up to see everyone looking at him but what bothered him was that he made eye contact with Steve. 

He wiped his mouth before getting up and tried running out the room when Steve got up and grabbed Tony's arm.

"What's wrong with you" Steve yelled.

"I'm pregnant okay" Tony yelled back before snatching his arm out of Steves hand and leaving the man standing there shocked as well as everyone else.

Tony went back to the tower not realizing Pepper had followed him. 

"Tony" Pepper said 

He looked at her and immediately broke down crying.

"Oh Tony" She said as she began holding him in her arms.

"I-it hurts so bad" Tony said through his tears "he chose him over us" Tony continued talking about the fact that Steve chose Buckys side over him and the baby.

"I mean I-I know he didn't know about the baby but he still chose over what we had" Tony said as he continued crying.

"I know Tony, I know it hurts" Pepper said holding his head close to her chest as he cried into it.

That was the last thing Tony remembered before falling asleep.

The next morning Tony woke up in his bed and the first thing he did was hold his stomach.

He silently began crying before noticing someone at the end of the bed watching him.

"Steve"

"Tony"

 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Tony sat up and wiped the tears of his face.

"What do you want" Tony said looking down.

Steve moved toward Tony and placed a hand on his cheek which made Tony flinch away.

"Please look at me, Tony" Steve said quietly.

Tony slowly looked up and Steve looked him in the eyes after taking his hands in his.

"Tony I'm sorry and I love you and our baby so much" Steve said.

" Steve I-i I think I'm gonna be sick " Tony said before putting a hand over his mouth and cluting his stomach then running to the bathroom.

Steve punched the mattress before sighing and following tony into the bathroom.

Steve kneeled beside Tony, rubbing his back as he vomited into the toilet.

"Get out this is gross" Tony said to Steve before gagging again.

'I'm not going anywhere," Steve replied.

Tony finished vomiting and layed his head on the toilet seat. Steve took him into his arms and rubbed Tony's aching stomach which made him cuddle into Steve.

Steve helped Tony stand and brush his teeth then he carried Tony back to his bed laying him down.

"I want you to stay, Steve" Tony said holding onto Steve's arm.

Steve nodded and layed next to him.

They layed in silence for awhile.

"I love you too Steve" Tony said resuming his sentence from earlier before throwing up and after Steve said he loved him " but you hurt me so much, do you know how hard it was for me when you just abandoned me and suddenly weren't on my side anymore, that hapoened right after I found out I was pregnant and it hurt me."

"I know Tony I know and I'm so sorry but now all I want is to make things right. I want to be there for you and our child, please give me the chance to try." Steve said looking into Tony's eyes with his hands placed on his stomach.

Tony sighed and looked away before quickly regaining eye contact with Steve.

"Okay.. but please Steve I need to know that you want to be with me for me and the baby not just the baby because to be honest I don't think we'd be having this conversation about getting back together " Tony said in a sad and quiet tone.

"We would be having this conversation because with baby or without baby I will always love you Tony anf I guess I just lost sight of it when I abandoned you to side with Bucky, but this baby will only make our love stronger, it already has, Tony" Steve said and Tony could tell that every word that came out of the soldiers mouth was true just by looking into his deep blue eyes.

Tony ended up thinking that if he could tell all that just from looking into Steve's eyes then their love for each other definitely got stronger and could only get even more so as their future together progressed.

Tony sat up before rolling on top of Steve and kissing him. Steve kissed back and soon enough they began making out.

"Please Steve, I need you to fuck me, I've missed you so much" Tony said to Steve in a desperate tone.

 

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, I need some feedback because I don't know if I should start over and include some more accurate information from the movie now that I've actually seen it (three times ;) ) tell me what you guys think! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Nice comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
